The Wizards, the Animagi, and the Web of Darkness
by Isis Malfoy
Summary: A new DADA professor with a connection to Draco comes to the school, bringing with her secrets that could change the course of the coming war and the lives and hearts of the Hogwarts staff and students
1. The Sorting and A New Year Begins

The Wizards, the Animagi, and the Web of Darkness  
  
By Isis Malfoy  
  
Summery: A new DADA with a connection to Draco comes to the school, bringing with her secrets that could change the course of the coming war, and lives and hearts of the Hogwarts staff and students.  
  
Category: AD/MM, and SS/OFC  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story, except Isis, do not belong to me. They are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and WB. I am making no profit, this is just for fun.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Her hair was silver threaded fire-a mix of silver blonde, honeyed gold, and three different shades of red and orange flames. The platinum locks and eyes the color of a frozen artic sky were the only physical ties she had to her father and brothers. Her warm smile, the predominant colors in her mane, her rosey porcelinesque skin and voluptuous figure were all the inheritance she had received from a woman she barely remembered- her father's mistress. Her mother.  
  
At least, outwardly, that was all she had inherited. Inside, she had inherited more than anyone knew. Gifts beyond what even a great wizard like Dumbldore had. Gifts beyond what You-know-Who could ever hope to aquire. Gifts, that should her brother ever discover them, would turn her into quite a prize. And so, mindful of the stirrings on the wind and the things she wasn't being told, Isis Lucrasia Malfoy took a job the one place she hoped could protect her from her family and the man they followed so blindly.  
  
CHAPTER 1 -The Sorting and a New Year Begins  
  
1st year students filed into the hall one by one on the heels of Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonogall. The only slip in her stern countenance was the small wink she gave to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as she passed them. Just as every year, she recited her "sorting speech" as the older students had coined it. It struck Harry as she went on in a strong voice but one still warm and affectionate that she loved the attention bestowed upon her every bit as much as their headmaster did.  
  
When she had concluded her remarks, McGonogall pulled open the long scroll and began calling out names. Each house clapped wildly as they gained another member, the noise level rising as Slytherin and Gryffindor attempted to outdo eachother. The sorting finished, but there was still one girl standing up front. The whispering started immediately and the little honey blonde head lifted in pride and steel hardened in her storm colored eyes. There was a bit of approval in Minerva's eyes as she introduced the child. "Davina Sinistra is a 6th year transfer from Drumstrang. I trust she will be welcomed warmly into whatever house she is sorted into."  
  
Then Davina was sitting with the hat on her head. It hummed and Hahhed for a while before announcing in a loud voice, "SLYTHERIN!" The sorting was over and the feast began.  
  
  
  
The food was being filed away when Albus Dumbledore stood quietly. The movement was noticed by the woman on his right and she tapped her glass. The headmaster gave his standerd welcome speech, then paused. He looked over the students and began again. "The time has once again to introduce our newest professor. WE have once again aquired a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Isis Malfoy." The hall got silent and everyone turned to stare at Draco but he appeared as bewildered as they were. The door pushed open and the red haired woman wandered in, a smile on her face. She walked slowly up to the dais, her eyes taking everything in with delight.  
  
Up on the dais, Minerva stilled at the name and turned a pretty glare to her friend. "Did you neglect to tell me about her return for a reason Albus?" She asked coolly. But her eyes sparkled, so he simply smiled in return.  
  
At that exact moment Isis's eyes landed on her former professor. The usually cool blue lit up into shining, twinkling orbs. When he had hired her, Dumbledore had forgotten to mention that Professor McGonogall still taught. The Transfiguration professor band been her favorite professor, and the only maternal influence that Isis had ever truly had.  
  
Her eyes met the gentle brown of the Deputy Headmistress and a smile spread across both of their faces. Isis hitched up the snowy white robe so she wouldn't trip. "Oh for Merlin's sake." Minerva muttered in frustration as the young woman ran through the aisles toward her. But Albus noticed that she stood to receive the high speed projectile racing at her.  
  
"Mama!" Isis squealed as she threw her arms around the older woman's neck.  
  
"Don't you think you're a little old for that particular nickname, Miss Malfoy?" The older witch scolded gently as she held the girl close.  
  
"Nope." Isis retorted childishly. Then she turned and placed a kiss on the cheek of the old man sitting next to where she stood. "Hullo Again Albus."  
  
"Hello Isis." He greeted her with a gentle squeeze to her hand.  
  
Isis smiled and turned to find the only open chair next to her eldest brother's former best friend. The students watched as her eyes turned cold and distant, her body stiff. She stalked over to him and sat. He turned a cold stare to her that she met with an equally rigid look. "Severus."  
  
He inclined his head to her. "Ms. Malfoy." His voice was cool and smooth as steel. "Welcome back."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know what you are?" She hissed.  
  
There was a flash of regret and bitter self recrimination in the coal black eyes. "Was, Isis. Yes. Dumbledore knows what I was. Didn't you hear about the trial?"  
  
"Yes." She admitted, her anger and disgust fading. He'd been a sixth year when she'd started, but a friendship had formed none-the-less. He had supported her despite how unusual she was for a Slytherin. In return, he had relaxed around her and she found the true boy inside the Snape shell. As a consequence she had fallen in love with him, and he'd lost the ability to lie to her.  
  
She would have known if he were still a Death-Eater. To his great surprise, she covered his hand with hers. "I believe you." She told him sincerely. She slid her chair closer to him. "So, which of those scowling angerballs is my nephew?"  
  
Severus nodded in the direction of the boy. "Draco is over there with Crabbe and Goyle. Staring at you suspiciously." She followed his gaze to the platinum blonde at the Slytherin table. Inside her chest, her heart constricted at the boy who could easily be a twin for her estranged sibling. Tears built up in her eyes.  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably as he noticed the tears, but before her could figure out what she meant by it, a huge black owl swooped through the hall, a note in his beak. He stiffened, recognizing Daemeon, his father's owl. But the bird flew right passed him towards Isis. He dropped the card on her plate, screeched at her and left.  
  
With a low hiss in the direction the bird had flown, she turned her attention to the table. "Unbelievable!" She shouted, causing Severus, and Madame Hooch, who was on her other side, to jump. "Lucius sent me a howler!" She took out her wand and blasted the letter apart before stalking over to the fireplace. She took a handful of Floo Powder and screeching, "Lucius Malfoy's study!" she disappeared into a burst of green smoke. The hall quieted. Professors Dumbldore and McGonogall shared a look before rising and following Isis through the flames, Snape at their heels.  
  
After they had all left Harry, Ron, and Hermione dashed from the hall to find out anything they could. Davina sighed and gave a hesitant smile to Draco. "Is it always like this?" He didn't answer, just stared at the fireplace. 


	2. The Summons

Chapter 2- The Summons  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked irritably at the figure that stepped out of the fire. Eventually he smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was cruel and twisted and full of evil pride. He stood swiftly and his long hair, a match for the silvery veins running through hers, swung slightly. He crossed quickly to where she stood, shaking with rage.  
  
Ice met Ice and neither sibling noticed the arrival of their former professors and friend. "How dare you summon me like that!" She hissed, her voice low and dangerous, and silky as the voice of the serpent that signified both their family and their house.  
  
"I am the head of this household Isis Lucrasia and I will summon you however and whenever I choose." He reminded her calmly.  
  
She was not about to be bullied by him. Her rage took her to another level, she could feel the anger and power, both her mother's and her father's coursing through her. She had no doubt she could win if it came down to a duel. Isis drew herself up to her full height and tipped her head up slightly, just enough that she could look down on him out of the corner of her eyes. "DO NOT try my patience Lucius!" She warned him coolly. "I tired of this game long ago and if you force me to play, I will take it to the next level."  
  
Cold fire flashed in her brother's eyes. He slammed the snake head of his staff onto a nearby end table, throwing a vase to the ground. The sound of breaking ceramic seemed far away to the combatants, who didn't so much as flinch. Behind them, the three Hogwarts professors shared a worried look and waited for the next move. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
"THIS IS NOT A GAME GIRL!" He shouted at her. "The other governors should not have been the ones to tell me who the new Dark Arts Professor was!"  
  
"Defense against, Lucius Set Malfoy!" She sneered at him. "I'm teaching the likes of Harry Potter how to defeat you!"  
  
"How dare you!" He swept over to her, invading her space as a lover would. The hate in his eyes burned through her, and his voice lowered to a clipped whisper. She'd never seen him look so frightening, so purely evil. It made her shudder and she lost some of her bravado. "You're disgracing a heritage eons older than you." He took a deep breath and while he stayed close, still whispering in her ear, the hate had disappeared from his voice. Isis felt her courage returning as he spoke. "But the day will come when you shall take your rightful place among us."  
  
"In your wildest dreams." She snorted.  
  
The hate was back. "Then you will perish with the rest of the half- breeds and muggle lovers!" He turned away from her and stalked back over to his desk.  
  
"You bigoted ASS!" She screamed. Then her screams changed and Lucius turned to see a raven diving at him, intent on attacking him. She scratched him with her claws and pulled at his skin-pinching it off with her beak. In turn he swung the cane at her, bruising her small body and ripping feathers with the serpent's fangs.  
  
"That's enough you two!" Dumbledore demanded, watching the blood fly and listening to the pained shrieks and roars. Neither Malfoy reacted to his commands. Lucius roared as his sister tore a chunk of skin from his cheek and reacted by swinging the cane to cut. Then it was her turn to hiss as the fang ripped through her shoulder.  
  
Professor McGonagall watched the scene getting worse as a plan formed in her mind. She wondered just how engrained their schooling still was, and if a familiar and very angry voice could momentarily distract them. Dumbledore opened his mouth to scold them again so she laid a hand on his arm to stop him. He turned to her in surprise and she gave him a mischievous grin. "FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR THIS REDICULOUS BEHAVIOUR!" She told them in her firmest voice.  
  
The fighting stopped immediately and Isis transformed back into a woman, blood dripping from her wounds. She and Lucius turned in disbelief to her. "But Professor." They whined together, before remembering that they were adults.  
  
Lucius turned sullen from embarrassment and Isis blushed sheepishly. "That's better." McGonagall continued in the same stern tone. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, there will be no more howlers. And Miss Malfoy, you will return to the school with us, immediately. I trust there will be no repeat performance of tonight."  
  
Isis walked slowly over to her colleagues and followed the back to the fireplace, her head down. She was ashamed that she disappointed and angered her mentor with her childish and rather Malfoy-like behavior.  
  
Minerva reached back and squeezed her protégé's hand, letting her know she was angry with her. Then with a sly smile to Albus, she turned to teasing Snape. "I think I'll have to remember the effectiveness of that little trick for the next time you're in a foul mood Severus."  
  
He merely grunted in response and together the four of them traveled back to Hogwarts. 


	3. The Renewal of a Beautiful Friendship

Chapter 3-The Renewal of a Beautiful Friendship  
  
The quartet reappeared in Dumbledore's office. Seconds after stepping out of the fireplace Isis crumpled on the floor, weak from pain, blood loss, and the trip home. Dumbldore and McGonagall both peered at her over the rims of their glasses and Snape stepped toward her in concern. "Severus, will you be so kind as to escort Isis to see Madame Pomfrey?" Albus asked softly, his gaze never leaving the tiny professor on the floor.  
  
Snape acted immediately. He quickly went to her and swept his once dearest friend up into his arms. "I can walk you know." She protested as he headed for the door.  
  
"Yes." He drawled, "You were doing such a marvelous job of it."  
  
Isis let her head flop back with a groan of frustration. He smirked at her theatrics. "Drama Queen."  
  
"Book worm."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her. "You are such a child."  
  
"Am not." She retorted indignant, but her eyes sparkled with silent laughter.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. "Oh right, of course not Ms. Malfoy."  
  
"I know it's been a while Severus," she spoke quietly, uncertainty and sadness clouding her face, "but do you really hate me so much that you won't even use my name?"  
  
Doubt crossed his features. "After the last time I saw you, I was sure I'd lost that right."  
  
She ran a hand down his cheek. "That monster did." She admitted. "But my friend never will." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder, her eyes closed against the tears she felt forming. "I missed you Sev."  
  
He tightened his arms around her, realizing that his greatest wish had come true, she'd forgiven him. A part of him, told him he didn't deserve her. And while that may be true, he didn't care, he had her back, and he was going to keep her. "I'm missed too Izzy." He told her choking on all the emotions she stirred.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had heard them in the hallway and met them at the door. She gasped at the professors and motioned them quickly inside. She instructed Snape to lay Professor Malfoy on the bed and then shooed him away. He sent a worried glance back to Isis, but walked towards the door as instructed. His hand was on the knob when she called out to him. "Sev?" He turned and saw her tiny hand reaching out to him. Her big eyes peered out from around Poppy. "Please don't leave."  
  
Without a second thought he all but ran back to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed, and taking her hand securely in his. Poppy gave them a knowing smile and privacy. He sat with her as she closed her eyes, not saying a word, just watching her, trying to memorize her face, her freckles and her smile.  
  
After a few minutes she opened her eyes again. "Do you still write Severus?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have time Isis!" He snapped. "Besides, I stopped writing years ago."  
  
His voice was cold, and she blinked slowly. He hadn't spoken like that to her since she'd first met him, when he'd come home with Lucius during his fourth year.  
  
Isis wiggled under the blankets until she was lying with her head in his lap. She knew that if he felt secure, and like she was the vulnerable one, rather than him, he would open up. Snape knew what she was doing, but he couldn't keep himself from settling a hand in her hair. "Write a poem for me Severus, please." She whispered in a breathy plea. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed as she curled up next to him and he ran his fingers through the silken strands.  
  
"Now?" He asked in surprise. She nodded her head silently. He stared down at her for a moment, before he began softly.  
  
"Once within my hand I held  
  
A Goddess, a pixie, and the universe all in one  
  
The fiery sun, her crown,  
  
Mischief and life dancing together in the oceans that were her eyes  
  
She floated above mere mortals  
  
And created love and laughter everywhere she smiled.  
  
To my great surprise she took me with her  
  
Rose me up above men better than I  
  
I'll never know why such a goddess  
  
So wise and kind  
  
Picked me  
  
So flawed and unholy  
  
But forever shall I love  
  
My salvation, my love, my life.  
  
  
  
She held tight  
  
But I let go  
  
And fell so fast, so far  
  
I forgot her light  
  
Forgot my heart  
  
And laid right down in the devil's embrace.  
  
But her love  
  
More than I deserve  
  
Gave her courage to brave the darkness  
  
And gently she loosed the chains  
  
I'd allowed the devil to give me  
  
She took me up with her  
  
Burned the darkness from my soul  
  
And I remember love."  
  
By the end she was asleep. With a soft sigh he eased out from underneath her, and left. 


	4. Of Trials and Tribulations, and Love?

A/N- Wow guys thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad this is so well received. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story, and please feel free to make any suggestions you'd like. I may not use them, but I'm always open to other ideas. After all this is a WIP and I'm not concrete in where it's going. And for all you Dumbldore/McGonagall fans. It's coming. I promise, just be patient.  
  
Chapter 4- Of trials and tribulations, and Love?  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a nervous glance as they entered the room that was serving as their classroom for the defense against dark arts. It was there first class of the day, their first class of the year, and it was with Slytherin. Who, the three were surprised to see, were already in their seats. Staring at Professor Malfoy, who was staring right back.  
  
\ Her face was blank, her eyes were cold, and her lips were set in a very severe line. "Do you think she's going to be like Snape?" Ron asked nervously. "They are from the same house and all."  
  
"You should never judge a book by its cover Mr. Weasley." She told them from her desk, blinking and turning her gaze to the Griffindors. "You do both the other person and yourself a great disservice when you do."  
  
The Griffindors stiffened, waiting for the inevitable point loss. Isis smiled a gentle understanding smile. "As it is the first day of class, and I do know Professor Snape well enough to understand where you're coming from, there will be no points taken from Gryffindor. This time. However, Mr. Weasley, I do want two scrolls from you telling me what a great disservice you do to yourself when you allow yourself preconceived notions."  
  
He swallowed hard, and nodded. Professor Malfoy began walking back to her desk, behind her, Draco's hand shot up. With a sigh, she turned and acknowledged him. "Ma'am, you can take the points they deserve to lose, I assure you that Professor Snape has Gryffindor well in hand, they won't retaliate." He told her loftily.  
  
She swept over to him, her green robes billowing around her. The smug look fell off his face as he stared up into eyes as frightening as his father's. "Mr. Malfoy. I grew up in a house with your father and uncles. There are very few things left on this planet that I fear. Certainly not fifteen year old children. I did not take points from Gryffindor because I didn't feel it was merited." She told him in a cold low voice. "Ten points from Slytherin, however, for your insubordination, Mr. Malfoy. And I want to see you after class."  
  
Class was quiet after that, all the students to surprised to say anything at all. They worked quickly and peacefully through their lessons on the unforgivable curses. About halfway through the class she started talking about magical creatures and the class became more fun. As she talked about the different beasts, from pixies to werewolves, she transformed herself into each creature, much to the delight and occasional fear of the children. Draco watched in wide-eyed amazement wondering how she had learned to transfigure herself into so many different animals.  
  
When she looked up at the clock, Isis realized she had kept her class five minutes over. She gave a cheeky grin to the boys and girls and shrugged. "Alright. Off you go then." She commanded them. "Tell Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick that it is all my fault and I apologize profusely."  
  
The students filed out of class, all except Isis's nephew, who sat stonily at his desk. After the door had shut behind the last child, she left her desk. Isis approached him slowly, trying not to frightened him. He watched her warily as she knelt beside him and took his long hands in hers. "I'm sorry I humiliated you in class today Draco." He didn't blink, but he did snort in disbelief. "I am." She insisted softly. "But you have to realize Draco, as your teacher, I have to be fair. I can't play favorites. Behave and I will never have to do that again." She peered at him out of her top lashes. "Okay?"  
  
He merely narrowed his eyes. She sighed and laid her forehead on his hands. "Draco, you are your father's son already." Sadness and regret tinged her voice, and when she raised her head there were tears in once again warm eyes. "But you are still my nephew, and as I once told Lucius, you can do whatever you want and you may well incur my disgust, but you are my family, and you will always have my love."  
  
If she noticed the surprise in his eyes she didn't show it, she merely stood and drew the boy into his arms. She gave him a warm kiss to the top of his head, and then stepped away. He looked at her wide-eyed, before heading off to class. After he had left she smiled wistfully. "I will save you Draco Malfoy. If you are the only one. I will save you." 


	5. One step Foreward, Two steps back

Chapter 5- One step foreward, Two steps back  
  
Professor McGonagall sat in her class room, at her desk, grading the homework of the seventh years. She sighed and put her work aside when she found her concentration lacking. As she looked out over the desks she could plainly see the small girl that had grown into their Defense against the Dark Arts Professor sitting in the front of the Slytherins, her hands up as often Hermione Grangers, her eyes sparkling when her Professor praised her.  
  
And in contrast, she could see a boy with shoulder-length black hair. Back then it had been tied back into soft pony-tail and his face had been less lined, but his eyes had already been cold, and attempting unfeeling. He'd sat in the back of the class, very rarely offering answers unless called upon, but always showing true signs of intelligence when he did speak.  
  
Isis and Severus had been as different as night and day. No one had foreseen their friendship, and in company the friendship had barely been acknowledged. But Minerva had been able to see them alone, on occasion, when they had the time to be alone, usually outside, in the evenings. She had never doubted their friendship, and she suspected their love. A soft smile crossed her face as she remembered the night she'd realized that they'd fallen in love. It had made her long for the days of youthful courage, and reckless abandon.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," A soft voice interrupted her solitude. She turned to the twinkling eyes and the gentle smile that only seemed to appear when they were alone. Minerva wasn't quite sure what he meant by it, but she liked the thought that he had a smile that he saved just for her. "At least, I believe that's the expression."  
  
"Yes, I do believe you're right." She allowed. "I was merely thinking about how good they are for each other." She didn't specify further, knowing he knew exactly who she was talking about.  
  
"Hopefully they will continue to grow along the path they had started on so many years ago." Dumbledore responded sagely.  
  
"Yes. And may they meet the most favorable end before they become lonely old curmudgeons."  
  
He smiled affectionately at her. "I would hardly call you a lonely old curmudgeon, my dear Minerva."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who said I was talking about myself Albus?" Her voice and face were unreadable, but he knew she was teasing him.  
  
"I have plenty of time left, my girl." He assured her.  
  
She allowed a little chuckle to escape her. She stood and walked over to him. Gently she took the glasses from him and used her robes to clean them off. Then she gently put them back on his face. "Can you see a little better now Albus?"  
  
"Minerva, how much older than you am I?" He teased her.  
  
"That isn't enough to make me a girl I'm afraid."  
  
He tipped his head so he peered at her over the tops of his glasses and his eyes took on a different sparkle, one she didn't understand. "You'll always be a girl to me."  
  
She sighed sadly, misunderstanding his meaning. He peered at her, wondering what he had said to upset her, till she smiled brightly. "Shall we go to dinner?" She asked, deflecting his unspoken questions.  
  
"Of course." He took her arm, escorting her from the classroom toward the Great Hall.  
  
They were halfway down the hall when Snape and Isis stepped out of her classroom. Neither couple noticed the other for the first few moments. After a little while though, Isis looked up and squealed girlishly. Her companion looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. "Oh look." She pointed to the two professors ahead of her.  
  
He observed what she was pointing at, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Isis they are always like that."  
  
"Not in front of the students." She shot back. He looked horrified at the thought. "I always knew they were in love, but to see that they really are together.."  
  
"They're not 'together' Isis. They're friends."  
  
Disappointment subdued her glee. "Are you sure?" She looked up at his stony face. "Oh, of course you are. It's so sad. It's so clear that they love each other, why can't they just admit it to each other?"  
  
"Maybe you're just seeing things that aren't there." He suggested. The sharp glare she sent him out of the corner of her eyes, made him amend his statement. "Though I suppose you could be right. But it's not like you can do anything about it."  
  
She sighed as she watched Dumbledore and McGonagall drop their arms before entering the great hall. "No I suppose you're right." And then they two pulled apart before entering the hall full of students and staff. 


	6. The tasks

Chapter 6- The tasks  
  
The dark mark burned his skin, startling him out of a sound sleep. He dressed quickly and ran off the grounds to apparate. Where he was going, he didn't know. But he got there quickly. There was a fire burning in the middle, a huge fire, towering at least six feet into the air. All the death- eaters were standing around, hoods obscuring their faces, but he could pick out most of them. There was Lucius, his blonde hair visible out of the side of his robe. The monstrous shapes of Crabbe and Goyle were behind him. Then there was McNair, his body never quite fit his robe properly. And in the front, short and rather weasel-ly looking, was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Bile rose in Snape's throat as he caught sight of the wimpy little rat who'd snitched on his friends, simply to get the protection of the bigger bully. People like Peter, who traded their loyalties so easily made him more nervous than all the Lucius Malfoys ever could. People like Peter just weren't predictable, or stable enough.  
  
They milled around for a minute or two, the Lord Voldemort descended up them. He hovered slightly, just high enough to be seen by all. Just high enough to inspire awe in his insipid followers.  
  
Rather than give in to the awe that seeing a man floating and nearly glowing, could do to anyone, Snape cataloged in his head the spells and potions necessary for Voldemort to retain his levitation and appearance.  
  
The Dark Lord greeted all his followers with their traditional welcome, a prayer that had been used in dark ceremonies for centuries. Snape mumbled the appropriate phrases at the right time, and tried very hard to seem excited.  
  
"My loyal followers." The voice of Voldemort boomed. "It has come to my attention that we have once again in within our reach, a most powerful addition to our cause." There was a murmur from the crowd as each death- eater expressed confusion. All except Malfoy, Snape noticed. The thought made him swallow hard. Surely not even Lucius was so heartless. "A young woman, sister to one of my best. She is an animagi of unlimited ability, able to change at will, into what ever she wishes."  
  
"Severus, Lucius, come forward." Snape swallowed nervously, but he entered the inner ring, standing at corners with Lucius and Voldemort so they formed a triangle. "Lucius tells me that his sister is now teaching at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes Lord Voldemort." Snape managed to choke out.  
  
"Excellent. I want her brought to me, by the new year." Snape merely bowed in supposed acquiescence.  
  
"Lucius you will give Severus all the assistance he requires."  
  
Snape felt a twinge of smugness, imagining the choked look on Malfoy's face, after knowing that he'd have to play second fiddle to a boy he'd recruited. But Malfoy was to smart to protest so he merely bowed as well. "As you wish Milord."  
  
A smile graced Voldemort's face. At least, Snape thought it was a smile. It looked so cruel and out of place on the other man's face, that he could only hazard a guess. But he thought that was what it was supposed to be. Voldemort instructed Malfoy to begin the revels, but then he took Snape aside, close to the cover of the trees. The trust Voldemort was placing in him by keeping secret council was surprising. And he suspected the other man knew it. "You were once one of my best men Severus." The dark lord started. "I'm beginning to believe what you told me about the trial even. But the reason you are over here is that I have a task I believe you to be uniquely suited for."  
  
Curiosity burned but Snape kept quiet, wanting like hell to know what he was being entrusted with. Knowing that Voldemort would string him along for quite a while before actually telling him anything. "You and I have something in common. We both know what it is like to have the only woman we could ever love turn from us, try to make us feel guilty for being powerful." Snape drew a hissing breath. He shouldn't be surprised that the wizard knew about his feelings for Isis, but it was everything he could do not to demand the name of the rat. Fortunately Voldemort misinterpreted the sound. "Yes, still a sore subject I see. Well, I tell you what. I will give you Isis, if you will bring me back my love. Once she is with me, I can bind her to me forever."  
  
"Who is this woman Lord Voldemort?" Snape asked, dreading the answer and fearing for the unknown woman.  
  
"Excellent! Always to the point Severus. That it one of the things I like about you. You know her well I believe. You see Severus. She and I went to school together. I loved her even then, but she always thought she was better than me. Damn Gryffindors."  
  
Snape was trying to do the math in his head. As the picture became clear, his eyes widened. "McGonagall. You're talking about Professor McGonagall aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Minerva McGonagall. It's funny. She knew even back in school that I'd never "be any good" as she told me time and time again. I can't wait to break her to me." Suddenly, Voldemort seemed to see the man in front of him again. "Go back to the school, Severus. I want them to me by the new year."  
  
Snape bowed again and backed away from the revels. Worry added a large boulder to his stomach as he apparated home. 


	7. The Countdown Begins

A/Ns  
  
Inca- First, thank you so much for your positive feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and rest assured it says AD/MM at the beginning for a very good reason. Although I've never posted Harry Potter, and never on FF.net, I have posted on quite a few yahoo groups and I'm notorious for giving the characters a substantial "push." Also as for Minerva's age, I don't think it's ever said in the book, so I went off the assumption that wizard ages aren't all that different from Muggle ages and based on the appearances of Richard Harris and Maggie Smith in the movies, I estimated Dumbldore at about eighty-something and McGonagall at about sixty- something, which means if Riddle was a student fifty odd years before Harry, then he and Minerva went to school together. Otherwise, just consider it creative license.  
  
Stephanie- I LOVE YOU!!! And I miss you. Thanks for reading chica  
  
Xela, im so innocent, and insaneflautist- thanks you guys for reviewing. I hope this story continues to be enjoyable for each of you.  
  
Chapter 7- The Countdown begins  
  
It took every bit of self control Snape possessed not to run through the castle to the Headmaster's office. As a matter of fact, he still made it there in about the half the time it usually took. He snarled the password and barged in to the office. Dumbledore looked up, for once unable to mask the surprise on his face, at the sight of his completely frazzled potions master. "Headmaster, call Minerva and Isis. It is imperative."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and followed the instructions, then he helped Snape sit in chair and placed a cup of tea in his hands. When Isis and Minerva made their way in the room was thick with tension, but at least Snape seemed to have calmed himself.  
  
Even so, the unspoken was so thick that it shook Isis's insides. These pregnant silences had always preceded thing she hadn't wanted to see, or hear at home, and in a moment of panic she slipped her hand into McGonagall's and moved to stand a little closer to her.  
  
After a moment of staring at the two women he was supposed to all but kill, Snape began. "I was summoned tonight." He announced in a soft voice.  
  
Isis couldn't stop the cry that started in her throat, and his gaze searched hers for a moment. "I was alright. Voldemort has given me quite a task, I'm afraid."  
  
"What is it you have to do?" Albus asked.  
  
"I have two tasks. The first is to bring Isis to him. He knows about her animagi talents."  
  
A strangled cry erupted from the youngest Professor. "He can't!" She backed herself into a corner and shook her head. "He can't get me."  
  
A look passed between headmaster and deputy headmistress. Then she crossed over to the shaking girl and put her gentle hands on her shoulders. "Isis, you'll be alright. I promise."  
  
"No. You don't understand. If he gets a hold of me, if he gets veritaserum in me, we're all doomed." She looked imploringly at Dumbledore. "No one knows the extent of my powers, except me. Not my father, not Lucius."  
  
Isis sank into the high backed chair by the fireplace and stared into the flames, trying to use the warmth and the dance to calm her. "My mother wasn't a witch, she was a druid."  
  
Someone drew in a surprised breath, but Isis couldn't tell who. She did know why however. Druids weren't like normal wizards, or even like muggles. Magic wasn't inside them. They were magic. They were like other magic creatures, but they were technically human. Because they were magic however they're powers were often wandless and far greater than any other wizard or witch. They had all but died out, but those who remained were hidden from the world, even more so than the wizarding world. Not even Voldemort had been able to find them, even at the height of his power.  
  
"I am not like a normal animagus." She continued after letting her revelation sink in. "Most animagi take on the appearance of an animal. Not only do I take on the appearance of any creature I wish, I can also communicate with them, in their own tongue, and remember it in English when I return to my normal state."  
  
The implications waited down on the room. "If anyone passes by so much as mesquito, I could tell. Even a secret keeper couldn't hide their charge from me." The flames weren't helping, if anything, the sight was causing her more distress. She was reminded of chaos and dark revels and her forced initiation into the dark arts, and the destruction Voldemort caused. But she couldn't look away.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you my child." The headmaster promised her. Then he turned to Snape, who was staring at Isis, watching her watch the flames. "You said you had another task Severus."  
  
With a start, he turned away from the object of his observation. "Yes." His black eyes held pity as he looked back to McGonagall. "It seems Voldemort was quite an admirer of yours in your school days Minerva. And he's decided that he still wants you. I am to bring you both back with me by the first of the year."  
  
Minerva swallowed nervously, but she had to be strong and she knew it. So she picked her head up and gave what she hoped was an optemisstic smile. "Well that gives us till after the winter holiday to come up with a solution."  
  
Isis and Snape shook their heads. "Not the start of the real year." Severus told her regretfully. "The start of the dark year."  
  
"Halloween." The Defense against the Dark Arts professor supplied.  
  
McGonagall felt her courage falter. "That's only a month away."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It appears we have a lot to do in a very short amount of time. But for tonight, it's late and we all need to rest. We'll meet again tomorrow."  
  
They all knew they were dismissed and so one by one the three professors left the room, knowing there would be no sleeping tonight. Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice the small rat that scampered out of Snape's robes and being racing towards the doors. 


	8. Goodbyes

Chapter 8- Goodbyes  
  
Isis was wildly distraught. Even her classes noticed it. No one, however knew what was going on. She assigned simple assignments, gave them class time to work on them, nothing like she had been the first couple of weeks. Finally one day she came out of her funk. "Ladies and Gentlemen." She greeted the class. The all sat quietly, staring at her, wondering what she would be like today. "You are now in the last few years of Hogwarts. For many years you have had the protection of this school, its professors, and most especially its headmaster."  
  
She was tall as she stood there, rigid and stern. Her eyes were hard, the realities of life having sharpened them into metaphoric diamonds. Her jaw was set and the look she gave her students suggested that she had measured them up and found them severely lacking. It wasn't a happy thought, and it made the class as uncomfortable as they were in Potions. Never had they seen their Professor look so obviously like a Slytherin, and a Malfoy. "There is a reason Defense against Dark Arts has a practical aspect for fifth years and above. Because soon the only defense you'll have will be the one you can provide for yourself, and anyone depending on you. For most of you that day is still a little ways off. But for some of you, that day may come sooner than you expect." Her words were ominous and her gaze softened a bit as she paused to look regretfully at her nephew and the Gryffindor musketeers as she'd taken to calling Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
The four students shifted in their seats, realizing she was trying to pass on her wisdom, almost as if she felt she'd never get another chance. "She sounds like this is her last will." Hermione whispered.  
  
She and Ron turned to Harry. "I don't know." He responded to the question in their eyes. "I mean, my scar has been hurting terribly, but all I know is that Voldemort is in the mood to kill."  
  
"We have to talk to Draco. He may know something." Hermione suggested. Ron and Harry just stared at her. Then all three were called to the lecture by their professor's words.  
  
"If you take nothing else out of this class, ever. Remember these few things. One. Trust your gut, not the prejudices you've been told, not the way things look, but that feeling deep inside. Especially when it tells you whether or not you should trust someone. Two. Dark magic has a powerful siren song, but in the end all it does is destroy you. Three. When it comes right down to it, any spell, any potion, any charm, ANYTHING, can be used against you. Even things you could never imagine could harm, can cause harm if the intent is to hurt. And Four. Love is the only force 100% stronger than evil." By that point the class was whispering in confusion. She sighed. "That's all I can really hope to teach you. Class dismissed. Enjoy the Halloween festivities."  
  
The class filed out slowly, everyone stopping momentarily to stare at Isis. When Draco made it out the door, Ron and Harry strong armed him over behind one of the pillars before he could react. Hermione was already back there. "What's wrong with Professor Malfoy Draco?" She demanded.  
  
He sneered at her. "What makes you think I would tell you?"  
  
"Because I think you like her Draco." Harry pointed out softly. "Actually. I think you love her. And I think this has something to do to Voldemort. If it does, you and I both know that she has a better chance if Hermione, Ron and I are helping her, and you."  
  
Draco wavered under the serious green eyes. "I don't know." He admitted to the floor. "But if it has to do with the Dark Lord then it'll probably happen tonight. Halloween is the New Years eve for dark magic."  
  
Ron nodded, all business. "Right. So we need a plan for tonight."  
  
They all nodded their agreement. "But right now we need to get to transfiguration." Hermione reminded the boys.  
  
They ran off to class, barely making it in before McGonagall started the lecture.  
  
Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk when they slid into the seats, mere seconds before the class was supposed to start. She didn't even chastise the four of them. Harry could almost swear he saw tears in her eyes. He and Ron shared a worried look, wondering what was wrong with their normally unflappable transfiguration professor. "Maybe she knows what's wrong with Professor Malfoy and it's upsetting her." Ron suggested, his face a mask of confusion.  
  
Harry didn't get a chance to comment because McGonagall got up from her chair and crossed to stand in front of her desk. "Today I'm going to open the class up to questions." She told them. Her voice was deceptive, soft and stern. Normal. But every student in the class knew that today was anything but normal. "Today you may ask me anything, about the school, any of your classes, the other professors. Even me."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Draco's hand was the first one up. Professor McGonagall pointed to him, almost masking her shock. "Why don't Professor Malfoy and my father speak to each other?"  
  
She nodded her head, as if she expected the question. "Despite your grandfather's ministrations and rather through education in.certain areas, Professor Malfoy never really subscribed to the beliefs your father and grandfather hold so dearly, and things just got to tense between them when such intrinsic beliefs couldn't be compromised on either side."  
  
Draco nodded thoughtfully and Hermione's hand shot up immediately. She barely waited for McGonagall's head to turn towards her before piping up. "Professor what's going on today? Why are all the Professors worried? Everyone's been acting differently."  
  
"Differently?" McGonagall asked nervously. She was stalling, Harry could tell.  
  
"Yeah." Ron jumped into the conversation. "Professor Malfoy sounded like she was saying goodbye."  
  
"Like she wasn't ever coming back." Draco added.  
  
"One of the Hufflepuffs said Professor Snape didn't take a single point from anyone in the double potions class." Neville offered.  
  
"Even Professor Dumbledore has been acting strangely. He barely said anything to anyone at breakfast and he seemed so sad." Hermione pointed out. "Almost as if he had lost his most beloved possession."  
  
Harry's head snapped up. "Professor has something happened to Fawkes?"  
  
"Fawkes is quite alright Potter." She assured him softly. But he noticed she continued to watch Hermione. "I am afraid, however, that you have asked the one question I can't answer Miss Granger." She told them stiffly. "Class dismissed." 


	9. New Alliances and a Plan

A/N- First please note that the rating has been moved up to R as I have a feeling later chapters will get into some fairly gruesome things (I don't know for sure, I haven't written those parts yet.)  
  
Also thanks to everyone who was reviewed my story so far. I will strive to continue to meet your expectations. And don't worry. I promise a happy ending no matter what.  
  
Chapter 9- New Alliances and a Plan  
  
The three gryffindors traipsed together to the library and waited at one of the back tables. After about ten minutes Draco Malfoy, looking around corners for any Slytherin student who may see him, joined them. He slid into one of the end chairs and nodded his greeting.  
  
After a few moments silence, Harry decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him since they had left the transfiguration classroom. "Hermione, why did you ask McGonagall that? You had to know she wouldn't answer."  
  
"Of course." She sounded exasperated, as if she had expected all of them to know what had been going on in her head. "But we know that she definitely knows what's going on. And we have more time to plan."  
  
"Can we be clear on something?" Malfoy asked in a cold voice. "This..alliance, doesn't mean that I like any of you. As the only male currently available, it is my duty to look after Aunt Isis. That is the only reason I am sitting here with you. I will not go out of my way to protect any of you."  
  
"And if your father's behind this?" Ron hissed.  
  
"My father would never turn in another Malfoy to anything that should scare them." He told them, his head high.  
  
"Malfoy, your father would sell you if it could get him points with You-know-who." Ron shot back.  
  
"Besides," Hermione reminded them both quietly. "Professor Malfoy and your father don't see eye to eye about Voldemort. Professor McGonagall all but told her that herself. If he's forcing her to go to Voldemort she may very well be terrified."  
  
That shut up both Draco and Ron. They turned to stare at her. "So what do we do?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"We have to find out exactly what's going on."  
  
They all thought quietly. "But how?" Harry finally asked. "I mean, we know Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore won't tell us anything."  
  
"But I might be able to get something out of Professor Snape." Draco suggested.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You can try, but I doubt it. Just like I doubt your aunt would give you a clear answer. No, we're going to have to eavesdrop on them I guess."  
  
Harry blinked in disbelief. "And when are we going to get the chance to do that?"  
  
"Tonight, at the feast." Hermione answered. "Look the dance is right after the feast. Maybe.if we bring in a couple more girls.ones we trust.we can get close enough to listen."  
  
"Ginny. She can go with you Harry." Ron told them. Then he smiled slyly. "It'll be the best night of her life."  
  
Harry pushed Ron's shoulder as he blushed a little. The thought of Ron's sister having a crush on him always embarrassed him a bit. Draco refrained from mocking, knowing that making them angry wouldn't help his aunt any. "I can bring Davina. She's really unusual for a Slytherin."  
  
Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea Draco." She praised him. "I know Davina pretty well, she's really nice, and I think she's could be a big help."  
  
"Afterwards we'll all meet back here and decide the next step." Hermione instructed them. A group of second year Slytherins came in so Draco swiftly dove out of the way and the meeting was over. 


	10. May I have this Dance

A/N- The first song mentioned in this chapter is the Mummer's Dance which is a beautiful song belonging to Loreena Mckinnett and is on the Book of Secrets Album. The second song is Only if by Enya on her Paint the Sky album  
  
Chapter 10- May I have this dance?  
  
The Great Hall had been emptied of all the tables except one at the end when there were snacks and the head table where all the teachers still sat. Haunting melodies were playing, echoing off the walls and surrounding the candlelit hall in a rather other-worldly feel. Students of all four houses stood along the walls, the girls staring wistfully at the empty dance floor and the boys staring fearfully between their dates and the floor. Off to one side, hidden in the darkness, but as close to the head table as they could get stood Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Across the hall from them, on the other side of the head table were Draco and Davina. "Maybe.maybe we should start the dancing up. Then maybe, I don't know, something would happen." Hermione suggested.  
  
"No!" Ron and Harry yelped together. "I mean... uh.well, then we'd have to move away from the head table and.you know, we might miss something." Ron choked out.  
  
Harry gave him a look that clearly thanked him for thinking quickly, as both Ginny and Hermione relaxed from trying to dive toward the dance floor with their dates in tow.  
  
Across the floor, Draco was straining to hear conversations at the head table and his date, despite knowing what was going on, was getting rather impatient. "Draco, we can watch them from the dance floor." She hissed softly.  
  
"I can't hear them from the dance floor, besides there isn't anyone else out there." He told her calmly.  
  
Davina sighed and turned him to face her. "Draco, when you asked me to go with you I was aware there was a reason that was going to distract you for some of the night, but I didn't wear this dress to blend in. I wore it for you. AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING!" At least he had the decency to turn a bit red.  
  
Up at the head table, Snape was watching the two Slytherin students. Malfoy appeared to be groveling to his date. Plying her with an evenings worth of neglected compliments. Snape chuckled softly. At his side Isis turned from her conversation with Professor Flitwick to see what was so funny. In response to her question, Snape pointed to the two figures in the shadowed corner. "Draco, it appears, could use a few lessons in courting a lady. He has apparently been rather inattentive this evening, and now is trying far too hard to make it up to her."  
  
Isis watched for a minute until Draco started lowering his head to Davina's face and then she leapt to her feet. A gentle, but restraining hand against her waist kept her from going far however. She turned and stared into the eyes of her best friend. He was close to her, his arm still around her waist, his face mere inches from her. "Try to remember what it was like to be his age." He whispered huskily to her. "Try to remember sneaking off late at night to darkened corners to nuzzle and kiss." His eyes found her lips and stared hungrily. Isis's body responded instantly, she moved just a bit closer and her heart began pounding so hard she thought for sure it would burst from her chest. Oh she remembered those days alright. "Come to think of it, I was sixteen then, which made you how old Isis?" He was teasing her. He knew very well how old she'd been. Still.  
  
"Eleven." She gasped out.  
  
"Eleven." He repeated. "So maybe you're over reacting a bit?"  
  
She sighed and nodded, the ability to speak lost to her. He pulled back and sat down, appearing none the worse for wear, although she knew better. She'd seen the look in his midnight eyes, heard his breath quicken, seen all the signs he'd shown right before he'd attacked her with passion in their school days. It did appear that his self control was stronger than it used to be. "Then sit down girl, and stop being such a ruddy grown-up."  
  
She sat next to him and shot him a dark look. "I'll get you back for that Severus." She muttered, humiliation and hurt making her voice icy.  
  
For a minute she was sure he hadn't heard her, then he leaned over and his breath was on her ear. "I'll look forward to it."  
  
At the other end of the Head table, Dumbledore had noticed the lack of students on the floor. He also realized this night could very well be one of the last he spent with one of his dearest friends. And after all, someone had to start the dancing. "Minerva, my dear. Would you join me for a dance? Perhaps we can get the students out there."  
  
It took a moment for his words to register. She was in bittersweet agony. She wanted nothing better than to pass the evening in his arms, but if she did, it could very well be the last time she was in his arms. Minerva McGonagall needed courage, and for that she needed time. "Perhaps we could teach some of the students some of the older dances. The Mummer's dance?" She suggested.  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly. "A wonderful idea. Why don't you lead Isis and Severus to the floor and I will go talk to The Weird Sisters."  
  
McGonagall did as she was told, and the three professors also pulled in Hermione, Ginny, Davina, Ron, Draco and Harry. Much to the boy's regret and the girl's relief. Soon they formed a circle, Dumbledore across from McGonagall, Snape across from Isis, Draco across from Davina, and so on.  
  
The haunting strains of the dance started and the dancers began to move slowly. They spun slowly in individual circles at first, then Minerva entered the center of the circle. Albus joined her shortly after and they traced the haunting steps of a dance centuries old as the circle spun around them. After a bit, Snape and Isis also joined the inner circle and copied the movements of the older couple.  
  
The students on the wall moved closer, watching in awe. The music and the dance transported them far away, to a place of rich hues, to a time when wizards practiced in the open, when magical creatures were common place to all, and when druids held dances under the moonlight, in glades filled with unicorns and fairy lights.  
  
Far to quickly, the song faded away and the dancers broke apart. But Dumbledore held onto McGonagall's hand. "The students enjoyed that, I'm sure Minerva." He told her in a low voice. No one else could hear him, even she had to strain, and she was mere inches from being melded to his side. "However, not many of them are out here. So I'm afraid we have yet another dance together. If you can stand me of course." He added lightly.  
  
She sighed again. Caught up in the dance she'd forgotten about everything. But now it was back, and she was trapped. "Oh, Albus, it isn't you. But what if.what if it's the last time?" She asked so quietly he wasn't at all sure she'd spoken at all.  
  
He pulled her into his arms, keeping their hands together, he wrapped his other arm around her waist as the soft strains of another song began. They had danced together before of course, at just about every school function since she'd become a professor. But never before had she wanted to cry. He must have known, because he pulled her closer and guided her head to his shoulder. Her eyes closed, but still salty tears escaped soaking into his crimson robes. "Shh. Minerva, listen to the music. Let the music in, let it sooth you. Just dance with me and forget all about what may or may not be coming."  
  
And so she did as she was told. She concentrated on the feel of being in his arms, the safety and comfort contained therein. She let the soft music wash over her, and let the words guide her thoughts.  
  
When there's a shadow near, reach for the sun.  
  
When there is love in you, go for the one.  
  
And for the promises, there is the sky.  
  
And for the heavens are those who can fly.  
  
  
  
If you really want to, you can hear me say  
  
Only if you want to will you find a way.  
  
If you really want to you can seize the day.  
  
Only if you want to will you fly away.  
  
  
  
  
  
When there's a journey, you follow a star.  
  
When there's an ocean, you sail from afar.  
  
And for the broken heart, there is the sky.  
  
And for tomorrow are those who can fly.  
  
  
  
If you really want to, you can hear me say  
  
Only if you want to will you find a way.  
  
If you really want to you can seize the day.  
  
Only if you want to will you fly away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh go doe bay mwa.  
  
Ooh go doe bay mwa.  
  
  
  
If you really want to, you can hear me say  
  
Only if you want to will you find a way.  
  
If you really want to you can seize the day.  
  
Only if you want to will you fly away.  
  
  
  
Ah! Je voudrai voler comme un oiseau d'aile  
  
Ah! Je voudrai voler comme un oiseau d'aile,  
  
d'aile...  
  
  
  
Ooh go doe bay mwa.  
  
Ooh go doe bay mwa.  
  
  
  
If you really want to, you can hear me say  
  
Only if you want to will you find a way.  
  
If you really want to you can seize the day.  
  
Only if you want to will you fly away.  
  
  
  
If you really want to you can seize the day.  
  
Only if you want to will you fly away. 


	11. All will be Revealed

Chapter 11- All will be revealed.  
  
The dance had picked up, and the floor was now very full. Isis knew she had no chance of getting her date out on the dance floor while there were that many students who could see, but like her mentor, who along with the headmaster had found one reason or another to remain on the dance floor in each others arms for the past few hours, Professor Malfoy wanted-no she needed-to be held.  
  
And so, she had pulled Snape off to a darkened corner where they could easily see the room, but they couldn't be seen. As soon as they were there, she threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "Just hold me, please!" she begged him.  
  
His arms went around her and he laid his cheek on her soft hair. And so they stood like that for an hour or more, until at 11:50, the dark mark on his arm began to burn. With a hiss he stumbled out into the courtyard. Isis alerted Dumbledore and McGonagall and the three of them joined him outside.  
  
He stood tall and faced them all. There was no trace of fear or pain on his face. Only determination, immobile determination. "I will be back soon." He told them. Then he turned his heel and started walking away.  
  
"Severus." McGonagall called to him. Her voice was shaking, but she tried to sound calm and teasing. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"No." He told her, staring both her and Isis in the eye so they could see he was serious. "I'm not taking you. I'll tell him I couldn't get you alone long enough to get you away without revealing myself. I'm still more used to him if I'm here."  
  
"If you go without us he'll realize you're a traitor." McGonagall reminded him.  
  
"I can take care of myself Minerva. I will be fine."  
  
"Don't go." Isis whispered.  
  
"Then he will definitely realize that I'm a traitor." He reminded her. "You said it yourself Isis." He continued, taking her tiny hands in his. "He can't get a hold of you. If I go, maybe I can stall for time."  
  
"Or maybe you won't come back." She sniffled.  
  
"I have to go." He told her firmly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He growled and walked away from her. "I'm not arguing with you about this."  
  
"Severus Snape! If you walk away right now, I'll.I'll." she searched around the castle for a worthy threat. "I'll throw myself off the North Tower!"  
  
He stopped and turned back to her. "You wouldn't dare." He sneered.  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Isis." Her name was a plea, a plea for her to understand, to retract her threat, to let him go. He took in the stubborn set of her jaw, and steely look in her eyes and groaned. He wasn't willing to risk her life to call her bluff. "You realize we may very well all die because of this."  
  
She let out a breath and hugged him. None of the professors notice the six students behind the statue exchanging wide-eyed glances. And no one noticed the rat scampering off towards the woods. 


	12. Traitor

Chapter 12- Traitor  
  
The moon was bright in the midnight sky, the only light pouring down, casting a sickly yellow glow on the grove. There was a fire in the middle, and in front of the fire, tied up and crying was a young woman with gold spun hair in a white robe. Around her and the fire, was a circle of masked men. Their robes were black and their masks were red, grotesque shapes, some with horns, some with protruding witch-like noses, some with black warts. The circle closed in around her as they chanted in a language the young woman had never heard.  
  
"You have a high honor tonight Muggle." The only unmasked man told her. Quaking she looked up at him. "You will be sacrificed to ensure my continued success against my foes."  
  
The chanting reached a fevered pitch and one of the masked men came forward a shining ornate dagger with a garnet encrusted handle in his hand. He raised it above his head. "The dagger of my father's stained with the blood of my victim." The cold voice started. Then dagger came down and split her throat. The scream died on her lips, the shaking stopped and the front of the masked man's robes were stained red. He took the dagger away and let the crimson liquid drip slowly into the golden goblet.  
  
Once the dagger had stopped dripping the masked man set the cup down on the stone alter and held up his own wrist. "The dagger of my master's stained with my loyal blood." He picked up another dagger, this one encrusted with emeralds and sliced his wrist horizontally. Then he held the dagger against the cut. Once the blood was covering the dagger, he held it over the cup letting his blood mix with the young woman's.  
  
He swirled them around and spoke in Latin for a minute. The cup bubbled and smoked. "Immortal elixir, grant strength and victory to my master, give him the power to defeat his foes, give him the ability to cheat death and rise again and again, above the trembling masses." Then the masked man dropped to his knees and held the cup high above his head, letting Lord Voldemort, the only unmasked man in the group take it from his grip.  
  
Voldemort lifted the chalice to his cracked, pale lips and quickly gulped down the contents. Then he looked down to his servant. "Arise Malfoy. Arise and take your place beside me for you have done what the others could not. You have given your master victory with your ritual." Malfoy stood and took off the mask. Lowering his hood he stared out at the many wizards, a look of vast superiority on his face.  
  
Voldemort scanned the hoods bowing low to him. "And where is Snape? Where are his gifts to me?" They waited, but no man came forward. Anger surrounded Voldemort, crackling in the air around him. "Where is Severus Snape!" He demanded.  
  
"My lord." Came a soft voice from the front row. "He isn't coming."  
  
Sharp angry eyes sought out the voice and beckoned the speaker forward. "I went to the castle tonight." Wormtail told him. "I heard them speaking. He has told Malfoy's sister, Dumbledore and McGonagall everything. He said he wouldn't take them with him. That he was going to come to you and stall but Ms. Malfoy persuaded him not to."  
  
"So, we have had a traitor in our midst all this while." The Dark Lord spoke slowly, darkly. "Very well."  
  
"Shall someone go dispose of him?" Malfoy asked with barely contained glee.  
  
"No. That is to much for a traitor like him. No, we shall make him wish he were dead. We will give him til the beginning of the Solar year, then we shall take from him his most prized possession, and we will still take my bride!"  
  
There was a loud unholy yell from the Death-Eaters. "Let the revels begin!" Voldemort commanded. The hooded men left quickly in groups. Off to torture and murder, rape and pillage, all in the name of their master. Soon dark marks would appear all over the night sky, but until then...."Lucius, I want you to make a plan. On January first I want Minerva and your sister in your home, awaiting me."  
  
Malfoy bowed low. "Of course my lord." 


	13. Number 3

Chapter 13- Number Three  
  
There were only two weeks left before the Christmas break and every teacher, even Snape, was having trouble holding the students attention. The din in the Great Hall at dinner time was nearly overbearing, and all the staff, except perhaps Dumbledore, were nursing exceptionally large headaches.  
  
Dinner had been going on for far too long and Isis had long since given up pretense and laid her head in her arms, pushing the plate out of the way. "Are you alright dear?" McGonagall asked, leaning over and stroking the younger woman's hair.  
  
"Headache." She mumbled unhappily.  
  
With a soft sigh of understanding Minerva ran her fingers through the fire red hair, putting just the slightest pressure on her scalp. Then the door to the great hall banged open and both women looked up sharply, Isis crying out in pain.  
  
Standing in the entrance to the now silent hall with all eyes on her, was the divination professor Sybill Trelawney. She was flushed, her pupils dilated, and her eyes wide. She looked different than her normal kooky self and as her eyes settled on the head table a strangled cry erupted from her throat. "There is darkness there." She intoned as she walked toward the table. Her finger pointed at Professors McGonagall and Malfoy. "There is darkness surrounding you, you will be lost within it." She told them both. "The end is near, and those left behind will have only regrets and sadness." Then she crumpled to the floor, her eyes fluttered shut and no one moved.  
  
After a few moments Madam Pomfrey left her seat and removed Professor Trelawney to the hospital wing. Still the hall remained silent. "I believe," Dumbledore told the silent students, "that was quite enough excitement for tonight. Off to bed now." The only sound in the hall was the scraping of benches against the stone as the students rose and trudged out of the hall looking back with curious and frightened gazes to their professors.  
  
As soon as the last student had left, Isis let out a sob and begging her excuses in a whisper she fled the hall out the back door. The entire staff looked toward her retreating back in sympathy. McGonagall swallowed heavily and tried to remind herself that she didn't believe in divination. Least of all, when Sybill practiced it. But still, according to Dumbledore there had been a few times, two if she remembered correctly, where Sybill had indeed had genuine predictions. "Albus?" She asked softly. He knew what the rest of her question was.  
  
"I believe that takes her tally up to three."  
  
Tears flooded her weary blue eyes. "So it isn't over." Dumbledore merely shook his head and took her hand in his. Together they sat in the great hall, not speaking, not even looking at each other. The other professors left, talking quietly, but the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress never moved. They sat at their seats in the great hall until the dawn broke, her hand in his, both lost in a nightmare where the other no longer existed.  
  
Severus Snape took the back way out of the Great Hall. He was the last to leave, looking behind him at the two figures still seated. When they didn't move, didn't even acknowledge him, he left shutting the large oak door behind him. After the door was shut he looked up and down the hall for any errant students who may stall him from reaching his destination. Realizing there was no one about; he set off quickly for the lake. As he approached the moon broke over head and the lake and the snow covered shore glistened with pale light. Walking along the shore with the moon spotlighting her every move was a sprite in beautiful violet robes, her red hair out of the braid she usually wore it in. The night breeze carried her sobs to him and pulled him out of his bewitchment.  
  
He approached her quietly, his feet making no noise on the freshly fallen snow. When he was a few steps behind her he stopped. "Isis." She whirled around and launched herself into his arms. The force knocked him back a few steps and he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady them. He felt her tiny body shake against him as she cried. "Izzy, Izzy, listen, Sybill is very rarely right." He reminded her quietly.  
  
She pulled back and met his eyes with a sharp glare. "I've seen true divining trances." She snapped. "I know what they look like."  
  
"So, fine." He sighed. "Maybe she really had a premonition. But forewarned is forearmed. It will be fine." He insisted calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm?!" She shrieked, pulling out of his embrace. "How can you, knowing that in a few months I may be under the control of my brother and Voldemort? How can you be okay with the fact that I may be what gives him the edge to win and the world we know may no longer exist? How can you be so calm about the fact that I may never see you again?!"  
  
He smirked, despite the cord her words struck. "That's what you said last time we parted. 'You'll never see me again Severus Snape.'" He made his voice higher, imitating hers. " 'Not until I'm dancing on your g-d forsaken grave!'" He stepped closer to her one step at a time, the smirk gone, a tender, honest look replacing it. "And yet Isis, here you are. And here I am. I think destiny has been interfering in our plans. I think it will continue to do so. And I know, that the last face I'll see before I die will be yours and the last thing I'll feel will be your arms." He took her back in his embrace, one arm pinning her body close and his other hand tracing her cheek. "Trust me."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly in response and snuggled her head into his chest. Her tears spent she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Snape noticed and swept her into his arms, carrying her back to the school. Just as sleep overcame her, she vaguely heard his voice, from a distance. "I'll never let him take you from me, you have my word." 


	14. A Welcome Respite

A/N- Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!!!! Okay kidding. But seriously, don't hate me because it's been so long. I'm so sorry. See school ended and I had to drive home, and my story is on my lap top, which isn't hooked up to the internet down here, and believe it or not, with two computer and a lap top running around the house (well, okay not so much running..) I couldn't find a disk. But I finally found one, and I have been writing so I'm about four chapters ahead of what I've posted, and almost done. And I can start posting again. Yeah!  
  
A/N 2- I want to that everyone who has reviewed. And I want to thank my best gal Stephanie Johnson for caving under the pressure to write me a Harry Potter story. Which by the way has AD/MM pairing in it (naturally) so every one should check it out. And I want to thank Inca for posting another chapter (and as far as I know JKR doesn't ever say what color Min's eyes are, just that their beady, but Dame Maggie Smith's eyes are blue so that's what I picked). And as long as I have the time and the soap box. I want to beg Xela and Freelancer for another story, and beg Sirabella, Myztrice, and Aeowyn Sever for more chapters in their stories. Kay I'm done. Just one thing left to say. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14- A welcome respite  
  
Christmas came without incident. The school was quieter than usual, with most of the students gone for the break. All except for Harry (who had no desire to go home of course), Ron and Ginny (whose parents were going to visit Charlie), Hermione (who had decided to spend the holiday with her friends and keeping an eye on her professors), and Draco (whose father had forgotten to call him home, so he'd decided to avoid it.) Even most of the professors had left this year, going to see friends and family, anything to get away from the shadow that had descended over the castle. And so Christmas morning when the five remaining students had trudged into the Great Hall, each a bit disappointed to find there were no presents under their house trees, they were met by only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Malfoy. The teachers had forgone the head table to eat at the Hufflepuff table (neutral ground) and they invited the students to sit with them, trying to hide their smiles at the students' long looks.  
  
"You appear to believe that your families have forgotten you." Dumbledore observed gently. "I assure you that is not the case. But so few students and teachers have remained this year that we thought it would be nice to keep all the presents under the tree in here."  
  
This perked the students right up and they craned their necks to see the boxes and packages under the great glistening tree. "After breakfast." McGonagall told them in a tone that gave them no inch to argue. Harry immediately sat next to the headmaster with Hermione next to him and Ron on her other side. Ginny took a seat next to her brother, but Draco remained standing nervously. His aunt was between McGonagall and Snape. A hesitant look came over his face, and he turned a little red as everyone looked up at him. "You can sit over here." Ron offered graciously for once.  
  
"Actually.umm.I was hoping I could sit with you Aunt Isis." He asked the floor.  
  
She smiled gently at him. "Of course Draco." She kicked Snape's leg and he grunted, but slid down a bit.  
  
Draco slipped into the seat between them. "Thank you Sir."  
  
Snape shrugged indifferently and returned to his breakfast. "What would you like to eat Draco?" His aunt asked kindly.  
  
"May I have the eggs?" Harry who currently was holding them passed them back along the table to Malfoy and so breakfast begun.  
  
The five children had stuffed themselves quickly and immediately stood to run over to the tree when Isis's silky voice stopped them. "Don't you think you ought to wait for us to finish?"  
  
They turned slowly and sank back down onto the benches together a bit away from their professors. Five pairs of eyes watched in rather hawk-like fashion as Isis, with a rather wicked smile, ever so slowly raised her fork to her mouth. Ron groaned loudly. "Professor.that's really quite rotten of you."  
  
She raised a delicate eyebrow at him, her eyes cool and clearly looking down on him. "Is it now Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron swallowed nervously, but Draco began to laugh. "That was - that was exactly like Father!"  
  
With a wink to Ron she pushed her nearly empty plate away. "Well, I'm quite full."  
  
Ron looked pleadingly at the other Professors. With a twinkle in his eye and a nod of his head, Dumbledore pushed his plate aside, then McGonagall's. She opened her mouth to protest, then sighed and laid her fork down on the table. Snape, however, stubbornly continued to eat. Everyone watched him, staring as he took one bite then another, and another. He ignored them successfully for a few moments, then with a groan of annoyance, he pushed his plate away.  
  
There was a mad dash for the tree, five children and Isis running toward it and diving onto the floor next to the presents. As soon as everyone else was seated, Ron dug under the tree for the first gift. He stared at the tag on the holographic gold paper. "It's for you Professor." He informed them all as he handed the gift to Isis. "From Professor Dumbledore."  
  
With a smile for the headmaster, Isis slid her fingers under the tape and eased the paper off. She opened the wooden box and her breath caught. Glistening back at her from inside the velvet folds was a beautiful deep blue crystal. The crystal sat in the center of a silver Celtic trinity knot. Shining eyes stared at him in awe. "An old druid I knew gave it to me once." Dumbledore explained to her. "It's a protection stone." A smile appeared on his weathered face as he peered at her from over the top of his glasses. "I thought you'd appreciate it."  
  
She nodded, unable to speak. Ron grabbed the next gift and handed it out. His face turned bright red. "Here Hermione." He shoved the package in her hands. "I hope you like it."  
  
Hermione slowly unwrapped the package and pulled out a crimson cloak made of velvet. She drew a deep breath. "Ron.it's beautiful."  
  
He lowered his eyes to the floor. "It's from all of us. Bill and Charlie bought the velvet, Percy, Fred and George bought the silk, and Mum made it. I.I picked out the color."  
  
"Well, I love it." She gushed.  
  
Ron dove to get another package, hell bent on avoiding her gaze. He studied the tag for a minute, then a grin came over his face. "To Harry, love Ginny." He read before handing the gift to him. Ginny gave a strangled cry and then she too turned red.  
  
"Now, now Ms. Weasley, it's nothing to be ashamed of I'm sure." McGonagall counseled the young girl.  
  
"I'm not." Ginny muttered under her breath. Harry tore the paper off to find a framed sketch underneath. He studied the picture for a moment. It was of a Stag, a beautiful, proud white stag.  
  
He gaped at the picture. At her talent. "How.how did you know?" He asked her softly.  
  
"I was at the quidditch match when you fell too Harry." She pointed out. "I saw the stag.and then.after the tournament.I made Ron tell me about your dad."  
  
"It's perfect." He assured her.  
  
She turned even redder.  
  
The gift giving went on for another hour, until everything under the tree had been handed out. Then everyone left the great hall to spend Christmas doing whatever they liked best. 


	15. The Trap

A/N- The end is near and as Shakespeare said.The shit-ith hath hit-ith the fan.ith. Okay.so maybe it wasn't the Bard.  
  
Chapter 15- The trap  
  
New Year's Eve arrived happily. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the coming war and Trelawney's warnings. A beautiful concerto filled the air in the great hall during dinner and the students and staff that had come back from the Christmas holiday before the break had ended chattered happily. It was the screech of a black owl that interrupted the happy times. Draco drew a hissing breath as the owl soared over to the head table. "Daemeon." He looked at the confused faces of his companions. "My father's owl."  
  
"He's got a howler." Ginny pointed up to the red envelope in the talons.  
  
"It isn't over." Harry mumbled. "And this is the next step." The five of them shared a worried glance before they looked up to the head table.  
  
This time Daemeon opened the envelope. He gave a superior hoot to his master's sister before picking at her plate. "Isis, my dear, darling sister." Lucius's voice sneered. "I'm sure you had no intention of listening to this letter, which is why I had Daemeon open it. I'm also certain that you have no intention of listening to my summons, but I promise, I can make it worth your while." He paused momentarily, allowing his proposition to peak her interests. "You see, I know what you want. Draco. I'll give you a blood contract, I won't bring him into the.family business, as it were."  
  
Isis's blue eyes widened and she flicked them to her nephew, who was looking at her shaking his head. "And of course," the familiar voice hissed, "if you need added incentive, there is always your.dear friend. You've seen the punishments for traitors my dear. Shall I interfere on his behalf, or against it?"  
  
With a hiss, Isis fled over to the fireplace. "Isis No!" Snape barked. "Think about it, it's a trap."  
  
She ignored him and stepped through the flames to her family home. Dumbledore and McGonagall once again ran to the fireplace to follow her, but this time, after being gone for a moment or two, the fireplace spit Dumbledore back out. He sat dazed on the floor for a minute, before turning to look at McGonagall. She wasn't there.  
  
The sparkle was gone from his eyes, and suddenly he looked old, older than anyone had ever seen him look. He stood up and quietly, but commanding, instructed everyone to leave the hall. They prefects began to guide the other students from their houses out the doors, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco held back. Ginny tried to, but Harry pushed her back into the line. "Ginny, we're going to need someone to cover for us." He whispered to her. "We'll fill you in when we get back."  
  
She narrowed her brown eyes to glare at him, but slipped into the line. It wasn't until after the hall was emptied of students that the four of them went over to the headmaster. "I told you to leave." Dumbledore's voice was almost harsh as he scolded them. "You cannot get involved in this."  
  
"We're going to have to if you want to get them back from You-know- who." Draco told the headmaster and their potions professor firmly.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and looked coldly down at them, none of his tumultuous feelings showing. "And what do you think you can do?"  
  
"Father is going to have set up the manor so you can't get in. Protection spells, wards, and all of that."  
  
"And you think that you can get beyond them?" Snape asked disbelievingly.  
  
Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. "My father isn't going to block me from my own house. That's a little suspicious. Not to mention, why on earth would he think he had to?"  
  
"It would be very dangerous." Dumbledore reminded him quietly.  
  
"If Potter can go head to head with Lord Voldemort, I think I can handle this." He assured the headmaster arrogantly.  
  
"All I want you to do, Draco is to get us inside." Dumbledore told him very seriously. "That's it. Then I want you to stay out of the way. I don't want you hurt."  
  
Draco nodded. Having his assurances, Dumbledore sighed. The weight of the world appeared to be on his shoulders, and Harry felt his heart wrench with the sound. "We shall begin planning immediately. We don't have much time." 


	16. Time's Up

A/N- Wow. I've finished writing. It's 22 chapters and an Epilogue, so you're now into the meat and potatoes of the story. This is cool. My first completed Harry Potter Fic. And there are more on the way. Never fear. I think the next one will be a short fluff, then I'll try for more substance again. So, without further ado….

Chapter 16- Time's up

They tried to transform, tied to their chairs in the depths of the mansion. They tried and failed. Lucius was sitting quite comfortably watching their struggles. "Aren't you tired yet?" He drawled silkily. 

"Tired? Of fighting you?" Isis hissed. "Never."

He shrugged. "Very well." Then he left. 

As soon as he was gone, Isis slumped, exhausted and defeated. "How long has it been?" She questioned the room. She didn't really expect an answer. Her only companion was so beaten, and so exhausted, that she faded out of consciousness hourly. 

"It's been a week." McGonagall sighed. 

The door opened again and their true captor came in. His face was pale, barely a husk, and his eyes glowed red. Hardly the good looking boy that had been Tom Riddle. He cast a victorious grin on the spiting demon wrenching at her bonds. "Did I say you could move? CRUCIO!"

He pointed his wand at her and she screamed, screamed until she fell unconscious. McGonagall winced at the sounds of agony coming from next to her. Once the young woman had fallen unconscious, Voldemort turned his attention to McGonagall. He touched the light brown hair that fell in bloodied waves to her waist. "My Minnie…" She flinched at his caress, at his words. "You are mine, you know." He told her sounding for all the world like a gleeful and slightly deranged child. "And soon no one will be able to take you from me. I just have to find the right person to perform the ceremony."

"I'll never marry you!" Minerva insisted in a dangerously low voice. 

"Who said anything about marriage? Marriages are broken, dear sweet Minnie. I'm talking about a wizard bond." Her face paled causing him to laugh with delight. "Yes, well, I'll be back." He swept out of the room, and as soon as he was gone, tears of hopelessness began to slip down her cheeks.

Outside in the corridor, Malfoy was waiting. He fell into step with the Dark Lord and together they walked through the dungeons. "My lord, tonight is the last night of the full moon. Have you found a sacrifice?" Malfoy queried.

"Yes. Your sister."

Lucius stopped, a brief bit of feeling, something akin to regret crossing his face. "Isis?"

Voldemort turned and stared hard at his servant. "She has resisted everything else we have thrown at her, if I can't use her then neither shall Dumbledore." His glowing eyes pierced Lucius's cool blue ones. "Is that alright with you Malfoy?"

"Of…of course Milord." He agreed, albeit hesitantly. 

"Excellent." Then Voldemort swept away.

Malfoy stared after his master for a minute. For once his heart rebelled against the commands. He'd held Isis, feed her, bathed her, nurtured her, when his own mother would have nothing to do with her. He'd been the one to rock her when she had nightmares. It had been him she had turned to all of her life, at least until he had become a death-eater. They were bound by blood, but more than that, they were also bound by love. And now he had to kill her.

He hurried back to the basement room in which she and McGonagall were being held. Isis slipped back into consciousness as the light hit her face and he crossed to her quickly. The older woman eyeing him warily the whole time.

Lucius gently cradled her head, and brushed the blood, grime and sweat encrusted locks back from her swollen battered face. "Little Goddess," He whispered tenderly. The hate disappeared from her eyes. "Little Goddess, he plans to sacrifice you tonight, he plans to sacrifice you as part of the ceremony. Please, do as he says, bend to his will and live."

"I can't." She insisted sadly. "I can't. I don't want to die, but I can't do that."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Then help us." She pushed. "Help Mama and I escape. Please Lucius."


	17. Night Ride

A/N- Thanks everyone for your great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to post, but FF.net was being mean this week. So, here it is. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Night Ride

The carriage bumped along the road in the dark and inside it, Malfoy stared at the young woman across from him. Her light hair was piled high on her head in tight little curls and her soft grey eyes were anxious. He slipped his hand into hers and leaned across to catch her eye. "We can cancel if you'd like."

Davina shook her head stubbornly and fiddled with the sleeve of her midnight blue gown. "No, we need to do this to save the professors."

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked, searching her gaze. 

She smiled and raised a soft hand to touch his cheek. "I'm nervous, I'm frightened of meeting your father and mother and a little scared that your father will see through the plan." She admitted. "But I trust you."

The carriage stopped in front of a large manor and the footman helped them both down. Davina slipped her arm through Draco's and together they headed for the door. The young Malfoy heir tapped the tip of his cane on the door and waited. The house elf opened the door and her wide eyes widened even further (if possible). "Master…Master Draco!" She twittered. 

He looked down at her with cool blue eyes. "Stop gapping Teery and inform my father and mother that Miss Sinistra and I are here. They are expecting us." Davina suppressed a shudder at his sneer. She reminded herself silently that he was playing a role for his family and no matter how cold, it wasn't real. 

The little house elf, sputtering in surprise, backed into the foyer and ran lightly into the other rooms of the house leaving Draco and Davina in the entryway. Draco pulled the cord on his dark green cloak and handed it to the other little house elf with his dark grey gloves. Then he took the black cloak off his date's shoulders and loaded the little servant up further. At that point Teery tumbled back into room and bowed low. "If…if it pleases Master Draco, Master and Mistress Malfoy would like Master Draco and Miss Sinistra to join them in the dining room for dinner."

"Very well." He leaned his head close to Davina's and whispered quietly, "And so it begins."

There were many dark wooded areas around the Malfoy estate and the two dark hooded figures hiding among the trees didn't look out of place, but they were. They sat at the base of the tree talking quietly, just outside the wards they couldn't afford to activate. The older of the two looked almost relaxed leaning back against the large trunk, using a knife to whittle a branch he found on the ground. But if you looked closely at the weathered face it was taunt with tension and a worry almost bordering on panic glittered in the wizened blue eyes.

His companion, however wore his strain openly, from the tight muscles of his back and legs, ready to spring up at a moments notice, to his deep breathing, a relaxation technique that was clearly not working.

The old man put down the silver blade in his hand and turned the thin piece of gnarled wood over and over. "Severus, do you think this looks like….anything?" Snape looked over at the mess and simply raised one black eyebrow. Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I do suppose you're right. Well, perhaps I should stick to magic."

"Indeed." Snape snorted.

The conversation fell off at that point, something which made Snape very happy and Dumbledore very restless. After shifting a few times the older wizard starting talking again. "You may not believe this, but Minerva was quite a misfit in her youth." He cast a sideway glance to his companion. "She's not pureblood you know. It's rather interesting actually. Thanks to her father, she's Godric Gryffindor's heir, but she isn't pure blood. Her mother was quite a woman though. Her parents came to watch her first quidditch match. Minerva was seeker. Dippit had invited them to sit in the head box, her father was quite a renowned potion master. I suspect you would have studied under him…had his life not been cut short…but anyway. From the delicate soft introduction she made, I expected her to be cowering at some of the reckless dives her daughter was taking, but not Delina McGonagall. She was on her feet, yelling the whole game. Poor Horus, I suspect he was a bit embarrassed. But she was cheering so loud, and Minerva was so proud when she caught the snitch to see how excited her mother was. Honestly, I think that's why she has such a soft spot for Potter and Granger. They're quite a bit like she was."

He trailed off and stared into the dark. Snape wondered what visions of carefree pasts were before his eyes. He knew from the disjointed speech he'd just heard, that the headmaster had been thinking aloud, with very little thought to whether or not Snape had followed the conversation. Still, Snape felt the need to contribute. "The first time I met Isis, I was fourteen. My father and mother had gone on a second honeymoon of some kind and I was staying with the Malfoys for the summer holiday. I know my father and Stefano wanted to foster a friendship between Lucius and I. I pulled up to the house and Lucius introduced my to his brothers, then to the little slip of a nine year old in a gold brocade gown. She stood tall, her red hair making her stand out. Of course she curtseyed politely. But as she stood, she raised her head, her eyes shining with defiance and in a loud clear voice she told me, 'My name is Isis. You may call me that if we are friends. And if you practice the dark arts, you are NO friend of mine. I hate them. And you should do well to stay away.'

I've never seen anyone so angry as her father was in that moment. He used the cruciatus curse on her in front of all of us. And she screamed. Then he picked up her withering body and carried her into the house. She came out hours later, a cold look on her face. Her back was slashed with whip marks we knew, but she paid them no heed as she sat with us at the dinner table. For an hour or so he was able to make her what he wanted her to be. But she was stronger, and the mold fell away, and she would defy him again and again."

He turned his head to the man next to him. "Eighteen years of beatings and incentives and education couldn't kill her or turn her into a monster, and nothing will. They're stronger than that Albus, and they know we're coming."

This time when the conversation failed, neither man made a move to fill the silence, and sense of purpose and hope alive in both.


	18. The begining

A/N- Wow, there are only three more chapters left! Any guesses as to how exactly they get out? Thanks to my reviewers as usual. I love you guys! You are why I write! 

Chapter 18- The Beginning

The cell door opened and Malfoy swept in, wearing the standard black hooded death-eater robe. He hand another draped over his arm and one of the house elves was following him. He released the bonds holding down Isis then healed her wounds and gave her a healing potion to quicken the whole process. "I put it to the house elves and Teery volunteered."

His sister shook her head and stared up at him. "I don't understand."

The little house elf ran forward and threw her little arms around Isis. "Teery would do anything to help Miss Isis."

"Teery!" Lucius barked. He tossed the other robe over to Isis. "Put that on. Teery's going to take your place."

"But she'll die!" Isis fell to her knees and put her hands on the thin shoulders of the servant. "You're going to die Teery."

Teery patted Isis's cheek and nodded. "Better Teery than Miss Isis."

Isis let out a sob as she was pulled to her feet. "Whatever we disagree about, no sister of mine will be on her knees in front of a servant." Lucius scolded her. "Put the robe on. You know enough about dark revels to blend in."

She started to put the robe on then stopped. "What about…."

"I won't leave Professor McGonagall behind. If only because she's a witness. But in order to save her, I need you in the crowd with me."

Isis glanced at the older woman. Minerva nodded so Isis slipped into the robe and pulled the hood up. Then she watched, the hood obscuring the tears slipping down her face, as Lucius transfigured the trembling little house elf into a mirror image of her self, right down to the matted hair and multicolored bruises.

Although he didn't say thank you, he was gentle as he helped Teery to sit and he tied her ropes so they wouldn't chafe anymore. Then he undid the ropes around McGonagall and helped her to stand. With a wave of his wand and a few muttered words, he had her looking better, but the grimace on her face from trying to stand upright told Isis it was all glamour. Lucius pulled a black silk gown out of his robes. "You're wedding dress, as it were." He told her. "It was the only way I could get down here." With a bit of help from Isis and Lucius, Minerva managed to get into the floor length gown. 

The gown clung lightly to her curves and flared out just a bit at the hips. There was a silver belt that sat low on her waist, it was synched with an emerald cut in the shape of a serpent. The drop sleeves were so long they brushed the ground and Lucius placed the emerald necklace about her neck. Her long hair brushed her waist in soft waves and the glamour made her face look soft and smooth. 

Isis drew in a breath. "You look beautiful."

Minerva let out a mournful sigh. "If only it wasn't such a rotten occasion."

There were two knocks on the door and the monstrous figures of Crabbe and Goyle, senior trudged in. Their hoods were down and they eyed Isis's covered figure with suspicion. "He's new. One of my nephews." Malfoy snapped. "He's helping me get the bride." Malfoy ran a calculating eye over his goons. "I trust you'll have no problems delivering the sacrifice?"

"Of course not." One of the two rumbled. Isis couldn't see well, didn't dare look up, and hadn't heard their voices enough to know which. 

"Mordred, grab the woman and let's go." Isis clamped her hand as loosely as she dared around McGonagall's arm and together the three of them walked out of the cell.

Out in the forest the blue shield flickered brightly, then faded with a pop. Blue met black and the two would be heroes slipped through the barrier and onto Malfoy lands. Dumbledore signaled for Snape to move ahead. Slowly they crawled through the trees toward the clearing Severus remembered. 

They found it quickly and hid in the first row of shrubbery. Quietly, Dumbledore cast an obscurity charm on both of them so that Voldemort would not be able to detect their presence. In the clearing stood a stone alter with shackles on it, and piled all around the square grey slab were logs. The death-eaters milled around, talking excitedly to themselves, staring between the alter and the torches lighting the grove. 

The low chatter grew as Crabbe and Goyle dragged Isis out and secured her to the alter. It grew more when Malfoy and a tall young man Snape didn't recognize brought out McGonagall and led her up to the dais where the ceremony would take place. A roll of thunder indicated Voldemort's approach, and the two hidden wizards tensed for battle.

In his father's study, Draco sat back and let out a breath. "They're in." He told Davina. 

She let her hand drop to his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Then we've done all we can."

"I should say so." A cold voice hissed from the doorway. Draco stood slowly and he and Davina turned around, slowly. There in the doorway, her pale eyes blazing, china white hands on her hips, was Narcissa Malfoy. 

Draco met her eyes, defiance blazing in his own. "I will not allow Isis to be killed so callously." 

"If your father wills it so shall it be." 

"Not quite. I am not his lackey, nor am I yours Mother. I am heir to this house and all it entails. And that comes with certain rights. If I have to ally with my enemies to make my will known, the so be it. But I will get what I want."

She took a step towards him and began to pull her wand out from under her robe. "Insolent boy! Your father will hear about this!" 

Her wand was pointed at them, and so Draco slowly moved in front of Davina. But before anything could happen, a small chorus called out "Petrificus Totalus!" And she froze. She fell to the ground revealing Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. All with the wands outstretched, standing in the doorway. 

Draco strode forward and held his hand out to Ron and Harry. The three shook hands and grinned. "Shall we go see what help we can be elsewhere?" Draco asked. 

"It's dangerous!" Hermione protested.

"We'll stick to the shadows." Ron promised.

"They'll never be able to beat that many wizards alone Hermione." Harry pointed out.

She sighed. The three boys took that for a yes and ran out the door, leaving the girls to catch up.

A/N2- I hate Narcissa! Hate her, b**ch. And I TRIED to make myself a mantra "Lucius is bad, evil, mean….You like him that way….he doesn't help anyone….Lucius is bad, evil, mean….." It didn't work very well, but I tried!


	19. The Middle

A/N- Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the wedding of the century….maybe. In this chapter: The wizard binding is started….Dumbledore and Snape are revealed….Isis (or Teery who is who?) is sacrificed…..

A/N- In this chapter is a huge bit of latin….at the end of the chapter I will translate it. 

A/N 3- Thank you for your reviews everyone….now get out there and write more stories for me to read! He he….I love you guys.

Chapter 19- The Middle

Standing chained to her spot by the Imperius Curse, surrounded by death-eaters in a fire lit grove, her freedom lying in the hands of a man aptly named after the devil, Minerva was scared. No, scared wasn't right. She was terrified. She was more terrified than she had ever been in her life. But she held back the tears of regret for the life she hadn't truly lived; she held back the tears of fear and those she wanted to shed for the unfairness of it all. She tipped her head up, her dark hair glistening from the flames. Her jaw was set. Her face was cold, impassive, distant and proud. 

Thunder roared over head, announcing the arrival of her would-be bridegroom. She didn't move. His glowing eyes bore into her. She stared back. His cold, unnaturally white hand brushed her cheek. She didn't flinch. He kissed her lips. Hers never moved. 

At their feet, Nagini hissed and slithered. Minerva ignored her. Voldemort turned toward his followers. "Welcome my death-eaters! Welcome to a night worth all nights. Tonight…tonight we shall begin our victory. I shall make mine, Dumbledore's power source, and we shall give the traitor reason to wish he were dead, when he receives his beloved's ashes as a gift." There was a loud cheer. "Begin the sacrifice." 

The torches from the outskirts of the circle were carried in and set upon the logs at the base of the alter. Flames began licking higher, and Isis's screams filled the air. Voldemort gave a twisted smile and turned to Malfoy. "Begin the binding."

"It's time you ceased these childish games Tom." A soft, but powerful voice commanded from the edge of the forest. Everyone turned, and the two wizards lowered their hoods. Power radiated from Dumbledore whose eyes hadn't left the scene in front of him since he had spoken. Behind him and at his right, stood Snape. He was silent, and his eyes hardened a little with each scream, but he stared his former master in the eyes.

"Tom…It's been so long I'd almost forgotten that was me. I'm so glad you could be here today Headmaster. I did so want you to witness as I took your most precious thing from you. And Severus…how brave of you to come. Can you hear her screams Severus? It's all because of you, you know. I'm sure she's cursing you….with her dying breath." Voldemort's triumphant and maniacal laugh filled the air. Then just as suddenly it stopped. "Deal with them." He instructed his death-eaters. The battle waged around them and Voldemort watched for a minute, as his minions swarmed the two Hogwarts professors. Minerva watched as well, a lump forming in her stomach as she watched her friends fight a clearly losing battle.

"Begin the ritual." Voldemort demanded of Malfoy. Lucius bowed his head in acquiescence and began to speak. "_Hic illic es duos. Duos sigulus. Duos unus. Intus suum cruoris est_ _dimidium. Dimidium reus tantum per suus vinculum ut orbis terrarum. Discerpo is terrenus vinculum hac vulnus._ (1)_"_

When he was done speaking, Malfoy pulled a golden dagger from within the folds of his robe. The handle was covered in ancient runes and metal gleamed in the glow of the fire. "Give me your hand." He commanded Minerva. Her hand rose up of its own accord. He cut a wound from the inside of her elbow to her wrist, directly along the left side of her vein. Then he took his master's arm to make a matching cut. 

Malfoy opened his mouth to continue speaking, when a voice, directly at Voldemort's left spoke up. "Not another word Mr. Malfoy." Voldemort turned to find Dumbledore standing right before him, looking barely a little worse for wear. "I believe we have business to finish, that rather takes priority. Don't you think Tom?"

Voldemort drew out his own wand. "Very well."

Voldemort's eyes flashed brilliantly, red a ruby in the sunlight. But Dumbledore's eyes seemed to flash too, the electric blue of dangerous lightening. They didn't move, merely stared at each other. Then as Voldemort opened his mouth to deliver his former professor's death with two simple words, Dumbledore uttered his spell. "Expellovos."

It was a spell the Dark Lord had never heard, so rarely is it used. But the second it was uttered he felt an invisible pull and he was whisked away in an instant. Far away. Where? Only the winds knew.

Snape had rushed to Dumbledore's side, getting there as Voldemort vanished. He turned toward Minerva, floating unconscious above the ground, and he moved towards her. "Don't touch her!" Malfoy's assistant shrieked. He stopped upon hearing the commands uttered in the voice of a dead woman. The hooded figure next to Lucius lowered her hood to reveal Isis. Snape just stared. "It's me Sev." She whispered. "But you can't touch Mama. She'll die."

Snape turned in confusion to the headmaster, but he didn't answer. Instead, the old wizard, looking much younger, and very powerful, strode purposefully forward and handed his right arm to Lucius. "Finish the binding Mr. Malfoy." He commanded the younger wizard.

A/N 4- Latin Translation: Here there are two. Two Separate. Two alone. Within their bloods is half. Half bound only by its bonds to earth. Sever this earthly bond by this wound. 

A/N 5-Everyone confused by what a wizard bond is? Stick around, our resident know-it-all Hermione Granger will explain in chapter 20!


	20. The Battle

A/N- This chapter was short, so I have decided to grace all of you to with two chapters tonight, because I love you. But I expect some major reviews! 

A/N 2- Anyone what to know what a wizard's bond is? Read on.

Chapter 20- The Battle

When the six students reached the clearing, the battle looked hopeless. Close to one hundred death-eaters had surrounded the headmaster and the potions master. Quickly, the students began their attacks on those on closest to them. The men, realizing they were being attacked from a second front, turned quickly, but the trees provided cover allowing the students to avoid the counter attacks. Shouts of "Petrificus Totalus", "Expelliarmus", "Impedimentia", "Locomotor Mortis", "Stupefy", and "Cunfundus" filled the air, evening the odds. 

Finally, Dumbledore appeared to have enough. In a voice so loud it echoed in the night, he called out a spell they couldn't quite catch, but the remaining death-eaters dropped to the ground, powerless. 

Dumbledore strode forward quickly intent on reaching the Dark Lord as soon as possible, but Snape, noticing the death-eaters that had been felled much closer to the forest stared hard at the trees for a minute before joining him. 

They watched the two men go from their perch, and followed them with their gaze. Hermione was the first to catch sight of McGonagall, just after Voldemort disappeared. "Oh No!" She whispered, traumatized. "Professor McGonagall's going to die!"

Ron, Harry and Ginny stared at her in horror. "What?" "Why?" They cried out at the same time. Davina and Draco had turned back to stare at their professor, trying to figure out what Hermione saw. 

"Voldemort was trying to form a wizarding bond with her, and they got past the first stage…"

This time only Harry looked confused. Wizarding bonds were the stuff of legends, things wizard children heard about when they were very young. But for Harry's sake Hermione explained. "A wizarding bond is kind of like the most extreme form of marriage. But the difference is, it binds two souls together. They can never be apart from each other, and when one dies the other will too. The bond can never be broken. The first step in the ritual is to release the anchor of the body to the soul. McGonagall's soul is just floating around right now, and if it isn't bonded, there's no way to get it back into her body!" She got very quiet and stared at the five adults standing just about a yard away. "If the wound on her arm heals before that, she'll die."

Harry looked like his world was coming to an end. He glanced over at McGonagall's floating body, then back at Hermione. Then back at McGonagall. Then he took off towards the clearing at a run. Hermione was on his heels. Seconds later, Draco caught sight of flaming red hair as the last remaining death-eater besides his father lowered her hood and he too was running through the clearing. With a shrug to Davina and his sister, Ron motioned for the two of them to join him as he followed.

Minerva was at peace. She was warm and happy, floating everywhere and nowhere. Everywhere she looked there were beautiful colors, she felt as if she were part of a sunrise. She heard laughing all around her, and when she stared hard into the distance she could just make out her the village she grew up in, all of her childhood playmates beckoning her to come play. A small giggle escaped her and she began to float over to them. Then suddenly, she was heavier. She frowned and tried to pull away from the weight, but she couldn't get away. It held on. Slowly the weight felt like warm arms hugging her and she relaxed within them, content once again to just float. 


	21. For You I Will

A/N- More Latin! Translations at the end!

Chapter 21- For You I Will

"Finish the binding Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore commanded. 

One look at the older wizard's face told Malfoy it wouldn't be wise to ask if he was sure. So he merely nodded, then made the identical cut on Dumbledore's arm. The blue eyes rolled back in his head, and he too began to float in unconsciousness. Malfoy took a white silk scarf from Isis, held the cloth straight in front of him and began to speak again. "_Per is tela redimio suum vulnus. Redimio suum cruor quod per suum crour, redimio suum animus. Permissum lemma exsisto sulum alius crepidoinis. Planto duos unus universus intemporaliter iunctus nunquam futurus tribuo. _(2)"

With his sister's help, Lucius positioned Albus's arm on top of Minerva's so the wounds were lined up and touching. Then he took the cloth and used it to tie their arms together. The cloth began to fray where their arms are touching. It finally frayed completely and fell off. Their arms fell apart, the wounds were healed and the scars were barely visible. Malfoy picked up a handful of dirt from the ground and placed some in both of their mouths. Then he began to speak one final time. "_Permissum is terra refromo suum vinculum ut is vita. Addo lemma tergum ut suum letalis moenia, cautus ut orbi terrarum, cautus ut invicem._ (3)_"_

With a soft groan McGonagall woke up and blinking she looked at Isis, the Lucius. "It's finished then." Her voice was sad, resigned. 

"If I'd realized that being bound to me would make you so unhappy, I would have had someone else joined with you." A familiar voice across from her teased. 

Her blue eyes were wide with wonder, shock, and something Dumbledore couldn't quite read, as she turned slowly towards him. "You….." She whispered. 

"Indeed my dear." He sounded amused.

Tears sprang up in her eyes. "Why Albus?"

The merry twinkle was back in his eyes, and a smile was on his face as he peered at her over the rims of his half moon spectacles. "There are many worse things in this world than spending the rest of my life with you."

It was clearly the wrong thing to say. Minerva bristled. "Worse things…Well, rest assured I'm fine now, and I'll let you get back to the better things as well." She hissed bitterly. Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest, but a piercing look from eyes that had turned amber stopped him. Seconds later he was staring down a spitting tabby cat. She took a swipe at Nagini, who hadn't left yet, before taking off into the woods. 

The headmaster sighed and shook his head. "Every time I think she's more practical and…sensible than normal women, she does something so…._female._" He muttered to Snape. "What in heaven's name did I say?!"

"What did you…" Isis repeated incredulously. "Men."

This however brought the attention back to her. First there was Draco, who threw himself into her arms crying out, "Aunt Isis!" Her arms went around him and held him close. But over his head her eyes met her best friend's. To her surprise, his eyes were cold. "It's really me Severus. I'm alright."

"So I see." His voice was clipped and calm. "I'm so glad that you weren't hurt."

Hurt flashed in her eyes. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad I'm alive?"

"Very." He drawled. But he didn't look it. He didn't look happy with her at all. "I'm so glad it wasn't _your_ screams that were ripping my heart apart."

"What was I supposed to do?" She demanded defensively. "Did you want me to jump up and down when you and Albus entered the clearing and scream 'Severus I'm okay, my brother used one of the house elves to trick Voldemort' while standing in front of him?"

"I don't know." He snarled before stalking off toward the house. Isis stared after him in bewilderment. Then she let out a frustrated howl and stormed off in the other direction. 

A/N 2- Latin Translation (2): With this cloth bind their wounds. Bind their blood and through their blood, bind their souls. Let them be each other's foundation. Make the two one whole, eternally united, never to be divided. 

Latin Translation (3): Let this earth reestablish their bonds to this life, bring them back to their mortal dwellings secured to the earth, secured to each other. 

A/N 3- You didn't really think I was going to solve anything did you? Anyone wanna take a stab at why McGonagall and Snape are so angry? He he…don't worry more chapters tomorrow. 


	22. That's Not What I Meant

A/N- One chapter and an epilogue left, it's bittersweet. And no one shoot me but I think soon, I may be trying a Lord of the Rings Harry Potter crossover. It's kinda stuck in my head. 

A/N 2- Thank you for the wonderful reviews, as usual. Happy endings abound, finally. Now, everyone post stories for me to read! And Enjoy!

Chapter 22- That's not what I meant

Dumbledore paced the front hall of the school. It had been nearly twenty four hours since the attack and there hadn't been hide nor hair of either McGonagall or Snape since. It was night once again, classes had been dismissed for the day, and most of the students were avoiding the entry way where their headmaster and Defense against the Dark Arts professor had spent the day in tense worry. 

It was ten o'clock now, and Isis had resigned herself to defeat. Head hung, tears tracing paths down her pale cheeks, she'd left the entry way half an hour ago. Dumbledore wasn't about to give up so easily. It was very rare that Minerva got mad at him, but it had happened once or twice in the many years they had been friends, and she always let him sit for a while before she returned to work it out. He knew she needed time to work out what was going on in her head first. But he was determined that she not be able to avoid him. They were going to have it out the moment she stepped through the door. Still, it didn't stop him from worrying about her, out there alone, not even a day after she'd been rescued from Voldemort. 

The door creaked open and he watched as she snuck back in. She shut the door and turned to sneak away. "I was at quite a loss for what I said wrong." He spoke softly. But she hadn't noticed him, so she jumped and turned to face him, standing stiffly. "But as I've had the last nearly twenty-four hours to think about it, but I think what happened is that you misunderstood me."

She didn't run as he talked. She stood and listened, although her silence and her impassive face offered no encouragement. He walked slowly toward her, until he was right in front of her. Her eyes were narrow and wary, but she didn't back away.

"I said there were worse things than being bound to you. That is true." He told her. "What I thought went without saying was that I couldn't think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you." He took a chance and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

She choked back a sob and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why couldn't you have said that in the first place you old goat." She laughed as tears streamed down her cheeks. But these were happy tears and he chuckled as he kissed them away.

He kissed her forehead next, then he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly but there was an undercurrent of passion that had been pent up for far to long and threatened to engulf them.

After a few moments, of a gentle loving kiss, Minerva wound her fingers into the his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss, opening her mouth and running her tongue along his lower lip to take their kiss to the next level. They pulled away a few moments later, out of breath, but happy. 

She opened her eyes and met his with a shy smile. "You know my dearest Minerva, we need to discuss living arrangements." He teased her gently. 

She frowned at him. "Albus, just because I'm bound to you for life, doesn't mean I don't want to have a _real_ wedding before we discuss _any_ living arrangements."

This time he laughed outright. "Very well my dear, you shall have your wedding. Simply appoint the day."

"Hmmm. I think I'll decide that later." She murmured before pulling him back down for another kiss. 

The clock struck midnight and Isis was still lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. With a depressed sigh, she slipped out from under the covers and wrapped herself in her dark blue dressing gown. She slipped her feet into the matching slippers and left her room. Isis wandered the castle aimlessly, winding up in the dungeons twice where she let out a cry and fled back up the staircases. Eventually at twelve thirty she would up in the North tower. She wandered over to the edge and looked out at the night sky. 

"I think I should be very glad I took your threat seriously on Halloween." A voice from the shadows behind her said.

She didn't turn around. "I didn't come up here with the intention to kill myself Severus."

"I believe you. But tell me you weren't considering it while you were staring at the sky."

She turned around, he was right behind her and look in his eyes was downright tender. Her own eyes flashed with hurt. "What do you care? You didn't seem thrilled with the fact that I escaped the Dark Lord's clutches."

He sighed. "I didn't think you understood." He sat on the ledge next to her. "Try to imagine how I felt Isis. I was standing there in agony, listening to what I thought was you screaming as you burned to death. Thinking that it was my fault."

"It wasn't." She protested. She sat next to him and took his hand tightly in hers. "It was Voldemort's fault, and Lucius's. And mine. But it was never your fault."

He stared at her for a moment, but when he continued, it was as if he hadn't heard her. "Then when I was thinking my life was over. There you were, fine. And I felt like I had gone through all this pain, this unnecessary pain, which you could have stopped."

"I'm sorry Severus. I never meant to hurt you." She looked down at her lap, withdrawing her hand from his, as if she felt it had no right to be there.

"I know that." He assured her. He took her face in his hands and lifted it so she was looking him in the eyes. "And I am very, very glad your alive, and okay." He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. His hands slipped from her face and he laced his fingers in hers. "There were so many things I'd realized I'd never told you when I thought you were…." His voiced hitched on the last word.

She took pity on him and slid into his arms. "Shhh…" she whispered soothingly. "You have forever to tell me."


	23. The End

A/N- Okay here it is, the end.  Finally. I'm sorry it took so long, I had to move back into my dorm for school and stuff, but I'm here for the next five months so no more unseemly delays. Hopefully. I hope you guys liked it. 

Chapter 23- The End

Seven Years Later

            It was a sunny spring day. The guests sat in chairs staring up at the dais at the edge of the clearing. The groom stood nervously beside his two best men, but when the music started up and the bride began to walk down the isle his nervousness faded into a look of sheer rapture. His best men shared a knowing look before smiling broadly to their wives who stood beside the bride. The old wizard looked out over the crowd before beginning the ritual…. "_Hic Illic es duos..." A short while later, after the binding ritual he began in English. "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to witness the joining of Draco Vladimir Malfoy and Davina Estrellita Sinistra in holy matrimony…."_

            "That had to be the most beautiful ceremony I have been to in a while." Isis sniffled as she and Minerva sat at the reception watching the bride and groom dance. 

            "That's because it's your nephew." The older witch assured her. 

            Isis rolled her eyes. "Thank you. But it was more than that. It was how far everything has come. Harry and Ron were his best men. He danced with both Hermione and Ginny and neither Ron nor Harry tried to kill him for it." Her eyes got a little distant and she looked out over the sight of the fateful nightmare she and Minerva had lived through. "I only wish Lucius could have lived to see it."

            Minerva squeezed her hand. "He died bravely, fighting by your side. He died for this Isis. And I think…I think he did see all this, from somewhere."

            Isis smiled gratefully, then her eyes caught sight of something over Minerva's shoulder and she stood, a frown on her face. Minerva turned and saw what she was frowning at. 

One foot in the mud, as little James Potter and little Athena Weasley watched, was a six year old girl with long black hair shot through with platinum highlights and wide blue eyes. Her white shoes and stockings were muddy as were the edges of her pink dress.  "Lucia Albaline Snape, you get out of the mud this minute!" Isis scolded.

The girl turned around and smirked at her mother before jumping in the mud puddle. With a frustrated growl, Isis turned around searching her husband. She found him speaking with Dumbledore and the groom. "Severus!" 

Her shrill voice carried across the grove and both of the other men laughed as he winced and turned. "Yes?"

"Go get your….daughter out of the mud."

He looked over to where she pointed then back at her. "You're closer." She glared at him. "Alright." He strode quickly over to the mud and hefted his daughter out of it. With a flick of his wand, he cleaned her up, then he passed her off to her mother. "There, clean and pretty." He smirked.

"Thank you." Isis gave him a quick kiss before beginning to scold the child in her arms. 

Minerva watched the scene with a wistful look on her face. Her husband pulled her back against him, his arms around her waist. "You are still quite young enough to have children Min." He whispered in her ear.

She chuckled and turned her face to place a kiss on his weathered cheek. "You always were a little blind Albus."

He lowered his hands to sit on her abdomen. "I think it would be wonderful to have children of our own Minerva."

She pulled back and studied his face. He was serious. "It's something we'll have to talk about." 

He smiled, delighted and pulled her back into his arms. "Look out there my dear Professor Dumbledore." He pointed down to where Draco, Harry and Ron were standing on the dance floor playing catch with James, laughing, friends. He pointed to a very pregnant Ginny who was complaining to Hermione about her swollen feet as they watched their husbands with tender smiles. And Davina who had her hand on Ginny's stomach and Athena sleeping contentedly on her lap. "This is the world without Voldemort. This is the world we helped to create. This is peace."

"Peace…" she echoed as they watched the next two generations, carefree and happy.

THE END


End file.
